Elixir
Um Elixir, também conhecido como Poção, é uma mistura líquida com propriedades mágicas ou medicinais a serem tomadas por via oral e destinada a curar os seus males. Eles são muitas vezes feitos por bruxas usando ervas para imbuí-los com uma variedade de efeitos sobrenaturais semelhantes aos obtidos de feitiços. Uma série de poções apareceu na série Vampire Diaries que pode ser usada para danificar, como venenos, bem como para curar, como elixires e tonics, sendo o mais notável o Elixir da Imortalidade. Ao Longo da Série The Vampire Diaries Primeira Temporada Em Children of the Damned, revelou-se que, em 1864, Pearl estava fornecendo verbena dada por Honoria Fell sob a forma de um elixir para as pessoas da cidade, a fim de combater os vampiros na cidade. Ela vendeu isso em sua ordem de farmácia para ser discreta mesmo que ela fosse uma vampira. Mostrando o elixir de Katherine que a queimou, ela a avisou da crescente ameaça do conselho. Segunda Temporada Em The Last Day, revelou-se que em 1492, Elijah havia pedido uma poção que ressuscitaria Katerina após o ritual de sacrifício. No entanto, Katerina escapou antes de conhecer o elixir e tornou-se uma vampira. 518 anos depois, Elijah planejava dar o elixir a Elena, no entanto, depois de ter sido forçado a beber sangue de vampiro, o efeito da poção tornou-se inútil. O elixir que restaura a vida provavelmente ainda está na posse de Elijah. Desconhece-se se isso ainda funcionaria ou não, considerando que não se sabe se funciona apenas em doppelgängers ou em qualquer ser sobrenatural. Terceira Temporada Em Ordinary People, foi revelado que os Vampiros Originais foram criados por Esther com um Feitiço de Imortalidade modificado baseado no elixir de Qetsiyah. Fazer uma poção Imortalidade usando sangue da doppelgänger Amara. Esther realizou o feitiço que aumentou o sangue doppelganger. Ela invocou o sol para a vida e o carvalho branco para a imortalidade. Naquela noite, Esther misturou o sangue de Tatia, o primeiro doppelganger da Petrova, no vinho que seus filhos deveriam beber na ceia. Depois de beber o vinho, ele dirigiu sua espada através de cada um dos corações de seus filhos. Depois, ele os fez beber o sangue de um aldeão próximo, completando o ritual e, assim, criando os primeiros vampiros. Em Do Not Go Gentle, ela recria a poção, mas com Alaric. Esther canaliza o Ponto Acesso Mágico onde Klaus a matou há mil anos. Esther usa o mesmo feitiço que ela usou há mil anos, mas em vez de usar o sangue de Tatia, o feitiço está ligado ao sangue de Elena, outro doppelganger Petrova. A ligação ao sangue de Elena dá a Esther a habilidade de vincular a vida de Alaric a Elena não é a do carvalho branco. Esther também liga a última estaca de carvalho branco restante ao anel Gilbert, o que significa que a estaca não vai queimar junto com a vítima. Quinta Temporada Em Original Sin, revela-se que o feitiço da Imortalidade que foi usado para transformar Silas e Amara em Imortais foi criado sob a forma de um elixir criado pela bruxa poderosa, Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah tinha a impressão de que Silas e ela beberiam o elixir em seu casamento. No entanto, Qetsiyah foi deixado em pé no altar, apenas para saber que Silas roubou o elixir da imortalidade, que ele compartilhou com o seu verdadeiro amor, Amara. Qetsiyah estava tão furioso com essa traição que criou O Outro Lado e a cura para a imortalidade, em um esforço para puni-lo, forçando-o a ficar preso com ela no Outro Lado para a eternidade. Também foi revelado que a cura era na forma de uma poção. Sétima Temporada Em This Woman's Work, o chá de proteção foi introduzido em um flashback. O próprio chá fazia parte de um ritual dos Xamãs. O Xamã mencionou que o chá tornaria Rayna Cruz forte e imune à magia. Em Kill 'Em All, Rayna perde a vida restante, desistindo dela e dando a Bonnie, no entanto, momentos antes de mergulhar a adaga no coração dela, ela e o Xamã traem Damon, passando todos os traços e qualidades da Caçadora para Bonnie. Em Requiem for a Dream, Bonnie acorda de seu sono místico, imbuída das habilidades da Caçadora, que anula ou bloqueia sua magia, possivelmente devido ao chá de proteção que dá imunidade à magia, bebido pela caçadora anterior. Após a destruição do último Eterno, revelou-se que a magia de Bonnie não retornou, possivelmente devido a um efeito secundário do feitiço de transferência shamanística. Ao Longo da Série The Originals Primeira Temporada Em Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve foi vista criando uma poção em uma argamassa. Ela misturou ervas desconhecidas juntamente com o sangue dela e o sangue de Rebekah. Ela deu essa poção a Klaus para mostrar as lembranças do passado de Genevieve; e mostre-lhe a verdade sobre Marcel e Rebekah. No mesmo episódio em um flashback, Genevieve foi mostrada dando às pessoas doentes um "remédio herbal simples", como afirmado por ela, a fim de aliviar a dor do mal. Em Le Grand Guignol, Céleste cria uma cura para reverter o Maldição Crescente a pedido de Hayley usando ervas para fazer uma poção. Céleste disse a Hayley que o elixir precisava ser fervido sob a lua cheia, depois que a maldição seria quebrada. Segunda Temporada Em The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina usou um feitiço do Grimórios de Esther. O elixir requer o uso de leite, ervas e canalização de objetos escuros. Ela conseguiu transformar seu sangue em veneno; forte o suficiente para subjugar Klaus. Em Save My Soul, depois que Dahlia matou Mathias; para salvar a si mesma e seu bebê; Freya pegou uma garrafa do veneno mais forte da Dahlia na tentativa de matar a própria e a sua criança. Em Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Freya cria um tônico para sua família combater o Kenning de Dahlia . Como explicado por Freya, este elixir protegeria aquele que bebeu dos feitiços Kahn de Dahlia. Terceira Temporada Em Behind the Black Horizon, com a ajuda de Vincent Griffith, Lucien Castle recriaram o elixir de imortalidade usado por Esther Mikaelson para transformar seus filhos em vampiros. Lucien usa o sangue de Freya Mikaelson para amarrar o feitiço, infunde o sangue com veneno de lobisomem e a última bala de carvalho branco. restante . Juntos, isso fez um soro que aumentou Lucien para uma espécie muito superior à da família Mikaelson. Quarta Temporada Em Gather Up the Killers, depois de ser despertada por Hayley, Freya cria a aniti-veneno para mordida da Besta usando veneno de sete matilhas, Niklaus sangue, e sua magia amplificada por Objetos Negros. Havia apenas ingredientes suficientes para duas doses; um para Elijah e o outro para Kol. Galeria Elixir0.png DahliaPoison0.png|O veneno mais forte da Dahlia DavinaPoison0.png|Veneno canalizado de Objetos Negros DavinaPoison1.png TO 4x01 Freya Creates Beast Anti-Venom.png|Cura para o Veneno da Besta Veja Também Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos Encantados Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria